Hitori Kakurenbo
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Gara-gara ide gila Yukimura, anak-anak tenis reguler Rikkai terpaksa memainkan apa itu yang namanya Hitori Kakurenbo. Berawal dari keisengan, dan berakhir dengan rasa trauma yang amat mendalam. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh sebagian besar anggota. OOC, horror baru terasa di chp. 2, maksa, dll. Birthday-fic, maybe? DLDR! RnR?
1. before the partY

.

.

**Hitori Kakurenbo**

**Chapter 1 — before the partY**

© Uchiha Yoshy Nesia

All the Characters © Takeshi Konomi

**Warning** : Mau bikin _horror_, tapi baru kerasa di chapter 2 -.- Sedikit OOC dibeberapa bagian, dan _hint_-_yaoi_ bertebaran dimana-mana (meskipun saya tak sengaja melakukannya). AR, karena rasanya anak-anak Rikkai gak segitu kurang kerjaannya deh.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

And Happy readinG!

.

.

.

.

"Hmm..."

Pukul 5 sore. Di klub tenis.

Terlihat seorang cewek... ralat, cowok berambut biru ikal sedang berpikir keras. Wajahnya serius sekali. Didepannya terdapat sebuah laptop yang menyala, dan disampingnya ada seorang cowok lainnya yang berambut coklat bob.

Rupa-rupanya itu Yukimura dan Yanagi yang sedang melihat sesuatu di laptop milik Yanagi tersebut.

"Seiichi, sebenarnya apa yang mau kau cari?"

"Hm, sesuatu." Yukimura kemudian menggerakkan kursor _mouse_, membuka sebuah _website_ yang kita kenal sebagai gugel (?). "_Nee_, omong-omong, Yanagi-_kun_. Apa kau tahu tentang _urban_ _legend_ Hitori Kakurenbo?"

"Ah, cerita petak-umpet itu? Tahu sih." jawab Yanagi. "Kalau mau tahu soal gituan, tanya sama yang lainnya juga mereka pasti tahu. Gak perlu pakai _browsing_ segala."

"Hm, aku ragu mereka tahu. Soalnya mereka semua itu punya tampang penakut sih. Yah, kecuali Sanada dan Niou-_kun_." Senyum sumringah kemudian muncul diwajah cantik Yukimura. "Ah, ketemu!"

Yanagi yang penasaran pun, ikut membaca artikel yang Yukimura temukan lewat laptopnya. Dia mendekatkan dirinya ke Yukimura supaya bisa lebih jelas membacanya.

Hitori Kakurenbo itu sendiri adalah sebuah permainan petak-umpet. Tapi kali ini beda cerita karena kau akan bermain petak-umpet dengan hantu. Ya, hantu. Itulah bagian yang paling menarik dari permainan sakral ini. Permainan yang mengharuskan kita memanggil hantu ketika memainkannya. Tetapi hanya segelintir orang yang penasaran dan akhirnya coba-coba—nekad—memainkannya.

Dan sepertinya Yukimura berniat mengajak anak tenis Rikkai lainnya buat ikutan main. Dengan kata lain, menantang maut. Tapi memang dasar badung, meskipun sudah tahu resikonya, Yukimura masih ngotot mau main tuh.

"Yukimura, ngapain sih di dalam..." Sanada yang baru saja mau masuk ke ruang klub pun, dikejutkan dengan pemandangan tak terduga. "YUKIMURA!"

Mendengar teriakan Sanada, spontan kedua insan yang sedang asik-asiknya ber-_horror_ ria membaca itu, terlonjak kaget dan menolehkan kepala ke belakang. Dimana ada Sanada yang menatap mereka seakan-akan mereka sedang melakukan apa saja.

"Apaan sih, Gen? Gak tau apa kalau kami lagi serius?" Yanagi protes. Terkejut, tapi matanya masih tetap tertutup.

"SEDANG APA KALIAN, HAH!" Sanada mendekati mereka, lalu memisahkan jarak duduk mereka dengan kedua tangannya. "GAK ADA _FANFIC_ YANG _PAIRING_-NYA KALIAN, TAU!"

"Sanada, kamu ngomong apa sih?" Yukimura bingung sendiri. Tak biasanya Sanada berbicara ngawur gitu.

"80% karena cemburu, 15% karena lagi stress, dan 5% karena pengen aja." gumam Yanagi memprediksi pakai persentase. Sanada menoleh kepadanya dengan tampang sebel karena prakira Yanagi itu benar, tapi akhirnya dia berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan Yanagi dan kembali fokus pada Yukimura.

"Wat-eper dah. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sanada memajukan badannya untuk melihat apa gerangan yang sedang mereka lihat tadi. Yah, siapa tahu film bokep.

"_Whatever_, Genichirou. Bukan wat-eper." desis Yanagi meralat.

"Terserah lu!"

"Oh, ini. Sanada, gimana kalau kita main Hitori Kakurenbo?" Yukimura berucap sambil menatap Sanada dengan tatapan melas.

Sanada sendiri hanya _blink_-_blink_ alias kedip-kedip. "Hitori... Kakurenbo? Apa itu? Petak-umpet sendirian?"

"Iya. Kita memang main petak umpet sendiri. Tapi kita mainnya bareng hantu juga." jelas Yukimura.

"Oh? Hantu?" Sanada mengerutkan dahinya dengan tidak percaya, meskipun sebenarnya tak begitu tertarik. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Hm, itu nanti akan kujelaskan. Pokoknya, kita—aku, kamu, dan yang lainnya—harus memainkan ini!" Yukimura ngotot.

"Tapi kalau kami tak mau?"

"Yah... ayolah, sekali ini saja~ Nanti tidak lagi!"

"Hah? Tapi, Seiichi—" Yanagi terlihat keberatan, tapi kalimatnya langsung dipotong oleh Yukimura dengan sadis.

"Aku tak mau mendengar penolakan! Pokoknya, Sanada, panggil anak-anak tenis sekarang! Bilang, ini _emergency_!"

"_Emergency_ ya?" desis Yanagi pelan. Bagaimanapun juga, Yukimura tak bisa dibantah kalau sudah serius. Sedangkan Sanada hanya pasrah dan memanggil yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apaan sih, _buchou_ manggil kita tiba-tiba?"

Sesuai permintaan Yukimura, semua anggota reguler sudah berkumpul di ruang klub tepat waktu.

"Mau bagi-bagi makanan kali?" Wajah Marui sudah berseri-seri, berharap kalimatnya itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Makanan mulu pikiran lu!" Niou dengan sadisnya nabok kepala Marui pakai buku yang entah datang darimana. "Pikirin tuh, berat badan!"

Marui yang tak terima diperlakukan begitu pun, langsung mewek dan mengadu ke Jackal. "Huweee... Jackal! Dia nabok aku!"

"Cup cup. Sudah, sudah. Nanti kutraktir bakso dikantin deh!" hibur Jackal sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Marui dengan pelan.

"Sumpeh looh?" Marui langsung berhenti mewek. Dia menatap Jackal dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Tapi aku sekarang maunya pecel di pojok sekolah itu!"

"Iya, iya. Nanti kubelikan kalau masih buka."

"Tadi sih, kulihat sudah tutup." celetuk Niou lagi. Dan Marui pun kembali mewek.

"Btw, Yukimura-_kun_, ada apa mendadak memanggil kami semua ke sini? Sepertinya ada hal penting." Yagyuu berucap sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot, menyudahi adegan tak penting barusan.

"Ya! Sampai-sampai saja tadi _fukubuchou_ ngomong '_imejenshi'_ dengan semangatnya, piyo!" celetuk Niou ngakak sendiri, mengingat tadi Sanada bukannya ngomong '_emergency'_, tapi malah '_imejenshi'_. Hal tak disengaja seperti itu rupanya bikin Sanada jadi terdengar nista ditelinga si _petenshi_.

Sanada memelototinya, tak terima diledek. "'Kan kedengarannya mirip! TARUNDORU!"

"Sudah, sudah. Plis, jangan kelamaan OOT." Akhirnya Yukimura berbicara juga. "Baiklah, aku akan langsung ke pokok permasalahannya."

"Interupsi!" Tiba-tiba Akaya mengangkat tangannya.

"Interupsi? Lu kata ini debat TV?" desis Niou.

"Ada apa, Akaya?" tanya Yukimura.

"Err, ano..." Akaya entah kenapa terlihat malu-malu. Bukan, sebenarnya dia takut gara-gara dia dipelototin terus sama Sanada tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Aduh, gimana ngomongnya ya..."

"Emang apaan sih?" Yanagi penasaran.

"Aku..." Akaya berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian memegangi celananya dengan tampang gelisah. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu ya, pai!" Dan Akaya pun ngibrit keluar ruang klub.

"YAELAH!" Yang lain pada gubrak semua. Dikirain ada apa.

"OI! AKAYA!" Niou memanggil Akaya yang belum sempat keluar, masih diambang pintu.

"Apaan sih, Niou-_senpai_!" Akaya terdengar tak sabaran. "Ntar aja deh!"

"Hati-hati jalannya ya! Entar nabrak pohon loh!" Sempat-sempatnya Niou mau ngelawak. Tapi sayang, lawakannya gak lucu.

"HUH! GAK LUCU TAU!"

Dan akhirnya Akaya benar-benar keluar dari ruang klub.

"Ah, sudahlah. Daripada kelamaan nungguin Akaya, mending kita lanjutin sekarang aja." Yukimura memutuskan. "Jadi, aku ingin kita semua bermain Hitori Kakurenbo!"

Krik.

Tiba-tiba hening. Tak ada yang merespon.

"Hei! Kubilang kita AKAN main Hitori Kakurenbo!"

"Ya, ya. Kami dengar kok, Yukimura-_kun_." Yagyuu menyahuti, memastikan bahwa orang-orang disitu gak budeg semua. "Omong-omong, dimana dan kapan mainnya? Lalu, kenapa kita harus memainkannya?"

"MALAM INI JUGA, JAM 3 DIRUMAHKU!" seru Yukimura bangga. "Kebetulan orang tuaku lagi gak ada. Adikku juga lagi menginap dirumah temannya!"

"..."

"Lagipula, permainan ini bakal menyenangkan kalau kita menaati peraturan mainnya kok! Jadi, gak bakal berbahaya!"

"..."

Sebenarnya mereka dari tadi mingkem bukan karena tak tahu. Mereka tahu apa itu Hitori Kakurenbo. Mereka tahu. Tapi mereka tak percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti akan ada seseorang yang mengajak mereka memainkannya.

Dan ajakan itu sama sekali tak dapat dibantah jika kalian tak mau didamprat oleh seorang Yukimura Seiichi.

Apalagi kebanyakan dari mereka sebenarnya tak percaya dengan apa itu yang namanya hantu. Kecuali Akaya dan Yagyuu.

"Hei? Kenapa hening lagi? Oke, aku tahu kalian pasti semua terkejut dengan keputusan dadakanku ini, tapi AKU LAGI PENGENN! AYO, MUMPUNG AKU LAGI MAU MAIN-MAIN!" Ketua tenis Rikkai itu malah berseru riang, mengira bahwa anak-anak asuhnya itu akan sependapat dengannya. "BESOK LIBUR JUGA!"

"Ehm, maaf, Yukimura-_kun_." Yagyuu lagi-lagi yang menyahuti pertama kali setelah hening. "Tapi hari ini aku ada les malam. Jadi gak bisa ikutan."

"Aku bisa di jadiin perkedel kalau ketahuan kabur dari rumah." gumam Jackal pelan.

"Kalau aku, bisa-bisa dijadiin umpan anjing tetangga kalau keluar malam." Sanada turut curcol.

Duh. Yagyuu, Jackal sama Sanada ngeles aja nih! Bilang aja males!

"Sebenarnya aku malas ikut ginian. Tapi karena ini kau yang minta, okelah." Yanagi pasrah.

"Aku sih, _free_ setiap saat, puri." Niou menyeringai, kelihatan seneng banget.

Sedangkan Marui? Dia hanya menyahutinya dengan... dengkuran. Ya, Marui akhirnya ketiduran di pangkuan Jackal setelah meneteskan berliter-liter air mata (gak sampai segitunya kali) setelah diperlakukan semena-mena (?) oleh Niou tadi. Mungkin karena kecapekan, dia jadi molor sendiri dengan indahnya.

Dan Akaya belum kembali dari tadi.

"Jadi? Kalian ikut 'kan?" tanya Yukimura sambil tersenyum. Senyuman itu memang terlihat manis dan ramah, tapi bagi anggota reguler tenis, senyuman itu tampak seperti senyuman iblis!

"I-iya deh, _buchou_..." Akhirnya para anggota pun menyetujuinya meskipun dengan terpaksa.

"Oh iya, ntar beritahu juga si Akaya. Dan Jackal, beritahu juga tuh si Marui-_kun_." titah Yukimura sambil nunjuk Marui yang tidur seperti kucing. Manis banget~

"Ya, _buchou_." Mereka dan latihan tenis hari itu pun dibubarkan.

.

.

.

.

TING TONG!

Pukul 8 malam. Di kediaman Yukimura.

"YOHOOOOO! MURA-_BUCHOOOOOU_!" Marui berteriak heboh, setelah dengan baiknya memukul bel rumah Yukimura dengan raket yang dia bawa hingga rusak.

"Bunta, volume suaranya diturunin dikit bisa gak? Ini orang lagi sholat Isya, tau!" Jackal mengingatkan.

Tak lama kemudian, Yukimura pun membuka pintu. Sejenak ia memperhatikan keadaan para kawan-kawannya, dan menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah...

"Marui-_kun_, ntar ini kamu ganti bel rumahku ya! AWAS KALO GAK!" Yukimura sewot melihat bel rumahnya menjadi korban kekerasan Marui.

"Y-ya, _buchou_! Maaf deh!"

Yukimura cuma ngangguk-ngangguk. "Yaudah, ayo masuk." Dia mempersilakan semua temannya tanpa absen itu masuk ke rumahnya.

Tunggu, kaya'nya ada satu orang yang belum datang deh...

"Oh iya, Akaya mana ya?" tanya Yukimura, menyadari bahwa cowok yang memiliki arti nama 'Dunia Merah' itu tak ada diantara para anggota yang semuanya sudah pada duduk di sofa.

"Eh, iya? Gue baru nyadar, si Bakaya mana ya?" Marui celingukan sendiri. Dan tiba-tiba menjatuhkan bawaannya dengan keras. "Duh, berat amat sih tas gue."

"Berat gitu pun, lu masih mau membawanya?" ucap Niou sarkastis.

"Dari tadi 'kan dia memang sudah tak ada, Marui-_kun_." sahut Yagyuu sambil naikin kacamatanya yang turun dikit.

"Tapi dia sudah tahu kalau kita ngumpul-ngumpul disini 'kan?" tanya Yukimura lagi.

"Sudah. Setidaknya itu kata si Bunta sih." Niou melirik Marui sambil meminum jus apelnya. Marui sendiri cuek dan memasukkan sebuah permen karet ke dalam mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba...

"SENPAAAAAI! BUKA PINTUNYAAAAAAA! CEPETAAAAAAAN!"

Niou langsung kesedak jusnya, dan Marui juga ikut keselek permen karetnya. Barengan gitu. Sungguh, romantis banget (?). Yang lain juga kaget, tapi gak sampai segitunya.

"Itu suaranya Akaya!" Jackal menyergah.

"Bukain gih, Yan." Yukimura nyuruh Yanagi seenaknya.

"Heh? Aku?" Yanagi menunjuk dirinya dengan keberatan.

"'Kan kamu gak terlalu kaget tadi." ucap Yukimura enteng, memberikan alasan yang (tidak) masuk akal. "Lagipula, kamu paling deket dengan pintu."

Sebenarnya Yanagi mau mengelak lagi, tapi gak jadi. Dia kasihan, nanti Akaya kelamaan nunggu lagi. Jadi, Yanagi pun mengalah dan berdiri untuk membukakan pintu buat _kouhai_ kesayangan mereka itu.

"SENPAAAAAI!" Begitu pintu terbuka, Akaya langsung menyerbu dan memeluk Yanagi.

"Hueee? Ada apa, Akaya?" Tentu saja Yanagi kaget. Apalagi wajah Akaya kelihatan pucat banget, seputih tembok yang dicat pake Nodr*p. Itu lho, yang iklannya ada bule lagi mau tidur, trus tiba-tiba kasurnya kebanjiran dan dia pun ngomong, "Boco, BOCO!"

Oke, itu gak penting.

Yanagi langsung nutup pintu dan menarik Akaya semakin masuk ke dalam rumah Yukimura.

"Tadi... ada HANTU!" kata Akaya.

"Oh, trus itu apa?" Yagyuu nunjuk sesuatu yang jatuh dari Akaya.

"Eh? Maksud Yagyuu-_senpai_ ini?" Akaya ngambil sesuatu itu. "Oh, ini kupon undian yang kudapatin dari bungkus kacang yang kumakan tadi."

"Oh."

"OH AJA BUAT LU! LU NYARIS BIKIN GUE MATI KESELEK, TAU GAK?!" Niou langsung marah-marah. Dia ngelap mulutnya yang belepotan dengan sisa jus apelnya tadi pakai taplak meja tamu Yukimura. Untung aja si pemilik rumah gak nyadar.

"UHUK! UHUK! HELEP MI!" Sedangkan Marui kesetanan sendiri gara-gara keselek permen karet. Dan sepertinya permen karet itu nyangkut di lehernya.

"Hah? Lu mau helep mi? Gak ada mi yang namanya gitu, Bunta." celetuk Jackal kumat telminya.

"Hmmmpppffhhh!" Marui melotot-lotot sambil melambaikan tangannya, seakan ngomong 'tidak'.

"Apaan sih?" Jackal masih aja gak mudeng.

"Jackal, Marui itu lagi keselek. Bukan lagi mau makan." sahut Sanada sambil nunjuk si Marui yang sudah setengah sakratul maut.

"Aku ke belakang sebentar!" Yukimura masuk ke dalam dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Oh, trus? Hantunya mana? Dan gimana?" tanya Yanagi penasaran pada Akaya.

"Hantunya itu bertubuh besar, rambutnya putih panjang, trus dia tersenyum nakutin gitu! Hii! Pokoknya serem, cyin!" Akaya berubah menjadi alay sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yanagi.

"Oh, benarkah?" respon Yanagi. "Tapi bukannya biasanya kuntilanak itu rambutnya hitam ya?"

"Jangan-jangan yang kamu maksud itu Liliadent Krauser-_kun_ ya, Kirihara-_kun_?" celetuk Yagyuu sambil memainkan Sams*ng S3 terbarunya. Yang lain curiga, jangan-jangan Yagyuu sengaja mau pamer. "Nih, dia baru aja nge-twit, '_Crazy_, gue baru aja disangkain hantu sama bocah berambut rumput laut.'."

"Bisa jadi yang dia maksud itu si Akaya, piyo!" sahut Niou sudah mulai tenang. "Tapi, bukannya rambut si Lily itu kuning pucat sebahu ya?"

Kemudian, Yukimura muncul dengan segentong minyak. Dan langsung menyedot perhatian dari semua penghuni ruang tamu.

"Marui-_kun_!" Yukimura menghampiri Marui dan menariknya. "Minumlah minyak ini!"

"Hah?" Yang lainnya kaget sekaget-kagetnya. Ini si Yukimura bodoh atau apa sih? Orang keselek permen karet kok disuruh minum minyak tanah?

"'Kan permen karet itu lengket. Nah, dengan minyak ini, permen karetnya bisa jadi licin dan ketelen sama Marui-_kun_." Yukimura menjelaskan dengan jeniusnya. Anak-anak Rikkai pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Yukimura berbuat sesukanya.

Marui yang sudah panik, semakin panik ketika Yukimura hendak meminumkan minyak itu padanya. Tapi dia gak sempat mengelak, dan akhirnya Marui pun terpaksa meminumnya hingga setengah gentong.

GLUK!

"..."

Krik krik krik

"Marui-_kun_!" Yukimura menggenggam kedua bahu Marui dengan tatapan cemas. "Marui-_kun_, kamu gak apa-apa?"

"..." Marui masih diam dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga. Dan Marui pun mati suri.

'Innalillahi...' batin semuanya prihatin, melihat keadaan Marui yang mengenaskan.

"Semoga arwahmu diterima di sisi-Nya, Bunta." Niou sok nangis air mata buaya sambil menebarkan bunga yang dia dapat di meja tamu Yukimura tadi.

KLUK!

Suara menggelegar itu bikin seluruh penghuni syok. Apalagi ketika mata Marui yang tadinya menatap kosong, kini telah beralih pada Niou yang ada disebelahnya. Tangannya bergerak dengan bergetar, ingin meraih Niou yang tak kalah kagetnya dengan yang lain.

Dan tangan Marui pun mencekik Niou.

"BRENGSEK LU YAAAA! NGEDOAIN GUE BIAR MATI!" Marui lepas dari genggaman Yukimura, lalu menambahkan satu tangannya untuk menambah kuantitas cekikan pada Niou. "MASIH SYUKUR GUE BISA SELAMAT DARI MINYAK LAKNAT ITU!"

Mata Marui melotot horror, dengan mulut yang berlumuran minyak tanah.

(Dan bersyukurlah _author_ tidak kelepasan ngetik 'berlumuran darah'!)

Satu kata buat Marui sekarang dari semuanya : _Euww_...

"GWAAAAA! _TASUKETEEEEEEEE_!"

"NIOU-_KUUUUN_!"

"NIOU-_SENPAAAAAI_!"

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMM!"

BRAK!

Seusai suara gebrakan itu, suasana mendadak sunyi.

"Vas bunga guee..." Yukimura menangisi vas bunganya yang retak di meja tamu gara-gara gebrakan Sanada tadi.

"Ehm." Sanada menenangkan dirinya setelah berteriak mengerikan tadi. "Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, sekarang kita lanjutkan rencana kita tadi, yaitu tidur demi mengumpulkan tenaga untuk permainan nanti."

"Eh, tapi—"

"Gak ada tapi-tapian dan segeralah bersiap tidur!"

"B-baik, Pak!" Semua anggota reguler pun menuruti perintah si _fukubuchou_.

.

.

.

.

**-To be continueD-**

**.**

**Author's Note** :

Lagi-lagi kembali dengan cerita aneh dan gak mutu -.-

Alasan kenapa saya masang _genre_ Friendship/ Horror buat fanfiksi ini adalah, karena fanfiksi ini sama sekali gak lucu (buat saya yang dengerin lagu Meteor Drive disepanjang pengetikan), dan saya berencana mau bikin fanfiksi ini menjadi Horror. Tapi kenapa malah baru terasa di chapter 2 nanti sih!

Oh iya, sekedar catatan. Sebenarnya Hitori Kakurenbo dimainkan oleh satu orang. Tetapi ada cara tersendiri jika kita ingin memainkannya lebih dari 2 orang. Dan begitulah, terima kasih kepada Saya Yomino yang telah membuat saya ketar-ketir oleh semua artikel _horror-nya_ (Saya bahkan menjerit histeris ketika tanpa sengaja melihat sekilas video _zombie_ yang tampangnya sumpah hancur habis—_full of blood_, persis seperti keadaan Marui tadi—dan melotot _close-up_ ke kamera. Saya pikir saya takkan bisa tidur malam ini -.-

_Well_, saya rasa sudah cukup celotehnya. Saya ngetiknya agak terburu-buru, mengingat apa yang akan saya lakukan di 19 Februari nanti -.-

(Dan jangan tanya ke saya ada apa di 19 Februari. Mungkin kalian bisa mencari tahu sendiri? #digeplak)

xoxo,

UYN


	2. partY has Begun enD

.

.

**Hitori Kakurenbo**

**Chapter 2 — partY has Begun enD**

**Copyright** © Uchiha Yoshy Nesia

Rikkaidai © Takeshi Konomi

**Summary** : Akhirnya rencana Rikkai buat main Hitori Kakurenbo pun terlaksanakan dirumah sang _buchou_ Yukimura. Sekarang, tinggal menunggu bagaimana cara mereka memainkannya.

**Warnings** : Berusaha bikin horror, tapi malah baru terasa di bagian tengah (dan saya sendiri tidak yakin apakah beneran seram atau gak); sedikit OOC; _hint_-_yaoi_ lagi-lagi bertebaran, OC mungkin. DLDR! RnR?

.

.

.

.

Krik krik krik krik krik

Pukul 2 malam. Di ruang tamu Yukimura yang mendadak beralih-fungsi menjadi seperti tempat pengungsian Gunung Sinabung. Eh, yang sekarang lagi gempar 'kan Gunung Kelud...

Yang pertama kali terbangun diantara mereka berdelapan adalah Sanada. Sebagai seorang Emperor, tentu saja bangun (ke)pagi(an) adalah kewajiban bagi dia. Makanya, dia sudah bisa buka mata dengan sempurna pada jam segini. Cuma 2 jam lebih awal daripada jadwalnya yang biasa kok.

Sanada terbangun di malam yang lumayan dingin. Makany tak heran, suara jangkrik bisa ia dengar dari luar rumah Yukimura ini. Dia melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Dan teman-temannya masih pada molor semua.

"WOI! BANGUN LU PADA!" Sanada langsung nabokin mereka dengan raket bawaan Marui tadi. Termasuk si Tuan Rumah yang merupakan orang yang pertama kali bangun.

"HEI! GAK USAH DITABOKIN GUE JUGA BAKAL BANGUN KOK!" Yukimura balas nabok Sanada dengan raket yang dia rebut dari Sanada sendiri.

"Duh! Apaan sih! Heboh amat..." Yagyuu setengah ngigau. Dia ngebalikin badannya menghadap Niou yang sekarang ada didepannya.

"Bacot! Diem deh lu..." Niou nabok kepala Yagyuu, trus nempelin tangannya itu di pinggang Yagyuu.

"Senpaaaaai... motornya terbang..." Akaya—yang posisi tidurnya kaya' gasing terbang—nendang muka Marui yang sebenarnya ada disampingnya.

"Jackal... gue ditendang orang gila..." Marui narik-narik kaos yang dipakai Jackal, dengan tangannya yang lain ngejauhin kaki Akaya darinya.

Dari sekian banyak orang sinting yang gak bangun-bangun juga meskipun udah ditabokin Sanada dengan kekuatan penuh, hanya Jackal yang tidak mengigau.

Dan akhirnya Yanagi menyusul Yukimura buat buka mata. Eh, gak. Yanagi bangun, tapi gak buka mata.

"Unggh... anjir. Gue baru aja ditabok pakai UFO." gumam Yanagi megangin kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan. "Eh iya, sekarang udah jam berapa?"

"Jam 2." Sanada ngacungin jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membentuk pose 'peace'.

Yanagi dan Yukimura mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah kawanan pengungsi yang belum juga terbangun.

"Niou-_kun_, ayo bangun." Yukimura nyolokin kepala Niou pakai lidi yang dia ambil dari sapu lidi di pojokan.

"Hng... masih ngantuk, Nyak!" Niou menepis lidi itu dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yagyuu. Dan Yagyuu sendiri tak melawan dan malah semakin menyamankan diri didalam pelukan Niou.

Sepertinya Niou salah mengira Yagyuu sebagai gulingnya.

Yukimura pun geleng-geleng.

Sementara Yanagi berinisiatif untuk membangunkan Akaya terlebih dahulu.

"Akaya..." Yanagi berbisik pelan. "Bangun, udah siang loh."

"Hm, hm. Bentar. Aku lagi terjun payung nih."

Yanagi ikutan geleng-geleng. Kaya'nya dibangunin dengan cara biasa, nih anak-anak gak bakal bangun sampai 5 jam ke depan. Dia pun merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel M*TO-nya yang katanya punya suara bass yang membahana.

"Rasanya kemarin henponmu bukan itu deh, Ren." Sanada heran sambil menunjuk ponsel Renji.

"Yang Lumia kemarin gue gabungin sama yang ini."

"Hah?"

"Kamu mau ngapain, Yanagi?" tanya Yukimura penasaran.

"Mau membangunkan mayat-mayat mati ini." Cowok berambut biru itu geleng-geleng mendengar diksi kata Yanagi yang vulgar.

Oh iya, mayat itu 'kan sudah pasti mati, Nji!

"Kretek!" Suara pembukaan dari lagu yang akan diputar Yanagi.

"**TREK TREK TREK TREK! GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"GWAAAAA!" Seluruh mayat-mayat mati yang dimaksud Yanagi, pada bangun semua setelah mendengar suara dari Neraka itu.

"ASTAJIM, ITU SUARA DATANG DARIMANA?!"

"MAMAAA! AKU TAKUUUT!"

"Itu suara apaan, Nji?" tanya Sanada heran, darimanakah Yanagi dapat lagu seindah itu.

"Gue edit sendiri."

"Oh."

Setelah tawa itu selesai, lagu pun dilanjutkan dengan lagu Balonku Ada Lima versi disko (?).

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah bangun, kita lanjutkan langkah berikutnya." ucap Sanada _to_ _the_ _point_.

"Oi, oi. Gue ketuanya, jadi semestinya gue yang ngomong gitu, tau!" protes Yukimura selaku ketua.

"Oke, oke. Maaf. Silakan mulai." Sanada mengalah.

Sementara itu, anak-anak lainnya—yang masih setengah sadar, kecuali Yanagi dan Yukimura—masih terdiam tanpa kata. Sekarang mereka telah terduduk diatas kasur lipat mereka masing-masing yang digelar secara berderet.

"Oya, _senpai_. Apa yang kita perlukan?" Akaya pun bertanya.

"Tenang. Kami sudah nyiapin kok." ucap Yukimura enteng. "Sanada! Yanagi!"

Seolah mengerti, Sanada dan Yanagi mengambil peralatannya dari tas ransel mereka. Anak-anak lainnya pun duduk merapat, penasaran dengan apa saja barang-barang yang akan kedua orang itu keluarkan.

"Oke, yang kita perlukan adalah sebuah boneka mainan yang nantinya akan kita bongkar isinya." Yukimura mengeluarkan sebuah boneka kucing _chibi_ berwarna putih. "Sebagai wadah si 'hantu'."

"Operasi bedah gitu?" Yagyuu antusias. Sepertinya dia mulai tertarik dengan hal ginian.

"Ya, kira-kira seperti itu." jawab Yukimura singkat.

"Lalu, nih beras buat apaan?" Marui nunjuk kantongan plastik hitam kecil berisikan beras yang dipegang Sanada. Yah, siapa tahu buat dimasak gitu. Trus digoreng, jadi deh nasi goreng.

"Itu buat ngisi bonekanya ntar."

"Hm, hm. Jadi jarum sama benang merah ini buat ngejahit bonekanya lagi setelah dibedah." Niou manggut-manggut sambil megangin benang segulungan beserta jarumnya.

Yukimura mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba saja Niou menarik ujung benang dari gulungan itu, trus memotongnya dengan gunting sehingga terpisah dari gulungan. Niou menarik tangan Yagyuu, dan mengikatkan ujung benang di jari kelingking kanan Yagyuu.

"Niou-_kun_, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Yagyuu tentu aja bingung, apalagi ketika Niou juga mengikatkan ujung lainnya di jari kelingkingnya sendiri.

"Aku pernah mendengar, bahwa benang merah itu melambangkan perasaan cinta yang abadi." Niou mendadak puitis, lalu dia pun tersenyum maut. "Itulah yang kurasakan padamu, Hiroshi. Cintaku padamu akan abadi seperti benang merah ini."

Entah ada angin apa yang membuat Niou bisa jadi super gombal begitu. Gombal gombal kain-pel gembel! Jangan-jangan nih anak kesambet pula!

"Niou-_kun_, hentikan. Ini bukan waktunya bercanda." Ngomongnya sih datar gitu, tapi sebenarnya Yagyuu tiba-tiba merasa salting. Niou berniat mau ngelanjutin gembelannya, tapi gak jadi karena Sanada menginterupsi.

"Ehem!" Deheman Sanada pun menghancurkan segalanya. "Oi, Mas, Mas. Kalau mau _yaoi_-an, lihat-lihat tempat dong." ucap Sanada jadi gerah melihatnya. Sebenarnya dia penasaran sih, bagaimana lanjutannya (?).

"Dan pisaunya ini buat memotong leher bonekanya, pai?" Akaya memainkan pisau yang ada dipegangannya, mengembalikan topik ke semula.

"Bisa jadi buat motong lehermu, Akaya." Yukimura berucap kalem.

"Hiee?"

BRUSH!

Semua kepala spontan menoleh ketika mendengar suara itu.

"Apaan sih, Jackal?" tanya Marui heran, melihat ternyata si pelaku adalah Jackal.

Sementara itu, cowok blasteran Brazil itu menyeka air yang dia minum tadi disudut bibirnya. "Air ini kok asin?"

"Emang sengaja dibikin asin kok." jawab Yukimura. "Dan itu buat penangkal hantu."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Jackal melotot. "Ngomong kek dari tadi!" Jackal langsung menaruh gelasnya diatas meja dengan kasar.

"_Nee_, cuma itu yang kita butuhkan." Yukimura nyengir, tanpa mempedulikan omelan Jackal tadi. Dan menyuruh Yagyuu dengan seenaknya. "Yagyuu, bedah bonekanya!"

"Eh? Aku?" Yagyuu keberatan.

"Ya! Cuma keluarkan isinya kok."

"Seiichi." Mendadak Yanagi memanggil Yukimura dengan tampang serius. "Kau yakin mau memainkan ini?"

"Iya!"

"Tapi, kalau kita salah sedikit saja, nyawa manusia jadi taruhannya loh."

"..."

Semua penghuni pun mengheningkan cipta. Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa yang diucapkan Yanagi itu benar juga. Mereka sedang berurusan dengan roh yang sudah mati. Memanggil _mereka_ hanya sekedar untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi terlalu banyak resiko yang harus mereka tanggung jika mereka salah langkah.

Semua anak-anak Rikkai memperhatikan si ketua. Seakan menagih jawaban yang masuk akal untuk mereka terima.

"Aku tahu itu kok." Yukimura berucap pelan, kemudian tersenyum aneh. "Aku akan tanggung jawab jika ada yang terjadi pada kalian."

"Sungguh?"

"Kau seharusnya tak perlu meragukannya jika aku yang mengucapkannya, Sanada."

"..."

Hening lagi. Dan Marui mengkeret di tempat duduknya karena mulai merasa lapar.

"Baiklah. Yagyuu, Bedahlah bonekanya."

Yagyuu pun menurut dan meraih gunting yang ada disebelah Akaya. Dia menggunakan gunting itu untuk menusuk dan merobek bagian perut boneka cimut itu. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kapas-kapas yang tadinya memenuhi si boneka.

"Trus?"

"Masukin berasnya!"

Cowok berambut coklat gandum itu mengambil kantongan plastik berisi beras didepan Sanada. "Berapa banyak?" tanya Yagyuu.

"Sampai bonekanya penuh."

Yagyuu menurutinya.

"Lalu?"

Yukimura menoleh ke yang lain sebelum menjawab. "Potong kuku kalian."

"Apa? Ini masih malam, Yuki-_buchou_! Ntar didatengin siluman serigala loh!" celetuk Akaya kemakan mitos.

"Itu cuma takhayul, Akaya."

"Uhh... aku lupa bilang tadi siang sih." Yukimura berpikir keras. "Ano, Akaya. Bukannya sama saja kita bakal didatengin hantu? Toh, bentar lagi kita bakal ngelakuinnya."

"Iya sih..." Akaya tete-o-tete (maksudnya masang tampang 'oh').

"Yaudah, yang paling simpel pakai kuku sih." gumam Yukimura.

"Emang mau dipakai buat apaan?" tanya Jackal penasaran.

"Buat dimasukin ke bonekanya lah!" ucap Yukimura sambil mengeluarkan gunting kuku. "Biar bonekanya bisa 'hidup'. Nih, potong kuku kalian."

Akhirnya setelah mereka semua sudah mengorbankan kuku mereka buat ritual gaje ini, Yagyuu memasukkan semuanya ke dalam si boneka.

"Trus apa lagi, _buchou_?"

"Dijahit deh!" Yukimura nunjuk gulungan benang yang masih ada pada Niou. Yagyuu pun merebut gulungan itu dari Niou dengan mesra (?).

"GWAAAAA!"

"AAAARGH!" Kali ini Yagyuu yang berteriak OOC. "Apaan sih, Kirihara-_kun_! Jariku ketusuk jarum nih!"

Akaya sendiri tak menjawab. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan tidak mendapati siapapun disana. Dan Akaya pun masang tampang horror.

"Kenapa, Akaya?" Lama-lama Yukimura khawatir juga dengan Akaya. Ada-ada saja yang menimpa _kouhai_ mereka ini.

"Tadi..." Akaya kembali menghadap ke depan, dan menunjuk kebelakangnya dengan napas tertahan. "Tadi sepertinya ada yang menarik bajuku..."

"Sumpeh loh?" Marui gak percaya. Soalnya tampang Akaya tak meyakinkan begitu.

"Hmm..." Yukimura menunjuk dagunya dan berpikir keras. "Mungkin itu bukan perasaanmu saja, Akaya..."

Semuanya ikutan masang tampang horror. Dan mereka langsung pada merapat. Kecuali Sanada, Yanagi, dan Niou yang gak ngaruh.

"Itu pasti..." Yukimura memelankan suaranya. "... tikus. Soalnya disini suka banyak tikus sih."

"YAELAH!" Semuanya gubrak. Mereka menyesal karena sudah terpengaruh dengan situasi yang barusan Yukimura ciptakan.

"_Buchou_ bohong nih! Mana ada tikus kelayapan pas banyak orang gini?!" Akaya masih ketakutan.

"Ya itu mungkin aja, Akaya! 'Kan rambutmu itu bikin siapapun jadi laper, piyo!" Niou menyeletuk sambil nunjuk rambut _wakame_ milik Akaya.

"_Nee_, setelah ini apalagi, _buchou_?" Yagyuu akhirnya menyelesaikan jahitannya.

"Lilit sisa benangnya itu di badan bonekanya, trus diikat."

"Gini?" Yagyuu mempraktekkan perkataan Yukimura. Dan Yukimura mengangguk.

"Nah, karena persiapan sudah selesai, sekarang kita namai bonekanya." Yukimura mengambil boneka itu dari Yagyuu. "Kira-kira apa yang cocok ya?"

"..." Gak ada yang menjawab, karena masing-masing bingung memikirkan nama boneka itu.

"Ryoma aja!" Itu Sanada yang ngusulin.

"Jangan, Sanada. Kami tau kalau kamu benci banget sama dia. Tapi ini ntar kita disangka nge-_bashing_ pula." Yukimura mengingatkan. Sanada mendengus.

"Yami aja deh." usul Niou. "'Kan sesuai sama permainannya yang gelap-gelapan." Yami itu artinya gelap.

"Tunggu, sebenarnya kita ini ngapain sih?" Ternyata dari tadi, Marui baru aja nyadar.

"Jackal, kamu gak bilangin ke dia?" Yukimura kaget. Kalau begini caranya, mereka batal main deh.

"Sudah. Tapi Bunta-nya aja yang gak paham-paham." Jackal nunjuk Marui yang masang tampang polos.

"Aku bukannya gak paham! Aku cuma gak ngerti bagaimana cara mainnya aja!"

"SAMA AJA KALE!"

"Yaudah, ntar paham sendiri juga." Yukimura akhirnya cuek dan lebih memilih melanjutkan. "Baiklah, kita putuskan namanya Yami!"

"Trus, kita ngapain lagi?"

Yukimura—masih bertampang datar—memperhatikan anak-anak didik tenisnya itu. "Kita mulai petak-umpetnya."

"Lho? Trus bonekanya?" tanya Sanada yang masih gak terlalu paham.

"Bonekanya kita bikin main petak-umpet juga. Tapi kita sendiri yang menyembunyikannya." jelas Yukimura. "Dan usahakan juga dia yang terakhir menjadi 'yang jaga'."

"Oke, _buchou_..." Meskipun gak terlalu ngerti, tapi mereka iya-in aja.

"Seiichi, taburin garam dulu." Yanagi mengingatkan.

"Eh? Buat apa, Yanagi-_kun_?" Yagyuu bertanya.

"Supaya 'boneka'nya tak bisa masuk kamar sembarangan."

"Oh, benar juga! Aku baru ingat!"

Yukimura pergi ke dapur, lalu kembali dengan membawa garam beserta tempatnya. Dia naburin beberapa garam di tempat-tempat tertentu. Seperti kamar orang tua dan adiknya—Yukimura tak mau di omeli karena mendadak kamar mereka berantakan tanpa alasan yang jelas—kamar tidurnya, dan kamar kosong. Serta dibeberapa titik persembunyian. Setelah selesai, mereka segera memulai permainannya.

"Niou-_kun_, kenapa kau ikutan nebar bedak sih?" Yagyuu heran.

"Psst! Diam aja deh!" Niou mengisyaratkan Yagyuu buat diam. Dan tetap menabur bedak di ruang tamu Yukimura. "Setidaknya kita tahu apa saja yang akan 'lewat' disini."

Seperti kata Yukimura tadi, mereka bermain petak-umpet seperti permainannya pada umumnya. Yukimura yang mengurus masalah bonekanya, karena dialah yang paling paham—selain Niou—tentang permainan ini. Yang pertama 'jaga' adalah Yukimura—dia sekalian mencontohkan gimana cara mainnya—trus Yanagi, Sanada, Marui, Jackal, Akaya, dan yang terakhir Niou.

"Uhh... aku capek, pai! Terlalu banyak yang 'jaga'!" Akaya ngeluh pada saat mereka sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu lagi.

"Tenang, Akaya. Niou yang terakhir." Yukimura menoleh ke Niou. "Kau paham langkahnya, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Mura-_buchou_." Niou berucap enteng, lalu menyambut boneka yang diserahkan Yukimura. "Aku sudah berulang kali memainkannya di rumah pas lagi gak ada orang."

"Beneran, _senpai_?" Akaya takjub, sekaligus gak percaya.

"Tapi 'kan ini beda. Kali ini banyak orang." gumam Yukimura. Tapi sepertinya Niou masih bersikeras dengan opininya, jadi Yukimura hanya menghela napasnya. "Yaudah deh, terserah!"

Niou memutar matanya, bosan.

"_Yang berikutnya 'jaga' adalah Niou, yang berikutnya 'jaga' adalah Niou, yang berikutnya 'jaga' adalah Niou._" Niou mengucapkan mantranya pada si boneka.

Kemudian tanpa disuruh apa-apa, Niou langsung ngeloyor ke kamar mandi Yukimura.

"Woi! Lu mau kemana?! Kita 'kan masih main!" Marui meneriaki Niou.

"Ini langkahnya, dodol." kata Niou. "Katanya _tensai_, tapi yang beginian aja gak ngerti."

Marui langsung kicep setelah mendengar sindiran itu.

Niou pergi ke kamar mandi, dan menenggelamkan bonekanya didalam bak mandi yang terisi air.

"Ayo, kita sembunyi." ucap Yukimura pelan sambil menyuruh para anggota bubar setelah melihat Niou keluar dari kamar mandi.

Niou tiba di ruang tamu yang sudah sunyi banget, kaya' gak ada orang. Ia tahu yang lain sedang berusaha bersembunyi, jadi dia pun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dinding dan menutup matanya dengan tangannya itu. Kemudian menghitung 1 sampai 10. Setelah selesai, Niou melepas tangannya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Terdapat beberapa ruangan di rumah Yukimura ini : Ruang tamu (Akaya bersembunyi dibawah meja yang taplaknya panjang sampai ke bawah, karena dia gak tau musti bersembunyi dimana lagi), ruang makan (Marui dan Jackal bersembunyi di lemari _pantry_ yang kosong dan kebetulan lumayan besar), kamar Yukimura (Yukimura dan Yanagi bersembunyi dilemari pakaian), dan kamar kosong yang tak terpakai (Yagyuu dan Sanada yang kebetulan tak mendapat tempat lain pun bersembunyi di tempat terpisah yaitu di bawah tempat tidur (Sanada) dan lemari pakaian (Yagyuu)).

Niou tak merasa sulit menemukan mereka, karena bagaimanapun juga, 7 kali bersembunyi di rumah Yukimura ini membuatnya hafal sendiri dengan tempat-tempat tersembunyi yang ada disini.

"Akaya! Bawah meja ini mudah dilihat, tahu!" dengus Niou.

"Habisnya aku gak tau musti bersembunyi dimana lagi, Niou-_senpai_!"

Niou kembali mendengus, kemudian mencari yang lain.

Setelah semuanya telah ditemukan, Niou dengan segera meraih pisau yang ada dimeja tamu dan mencari si boneka. Sebenarnya tak perlu dicari juga, dia tahu kalau bonekanya ada di kamar mandi.

"Jackal, entah kenapa aku jadi takut." Marui mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jackal, dan berwajah pucat.

"Tenang aja, Bunta. Tadi Yukimura sudah naburin banyak garam kok, jadi gak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Tapi Marui tetap merasa takut. Dia bahkan tak tahu kenapa dia bisa menjalani semua ini. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan tanpa ia sadari.

Sementara itu, Niou telah menemukan si boneka. Untunglah bak mandi Yukimura tidak terlalu dalam, jadi dia masih bisa mengambil bonekanya tanpa susah payah.

"_Aku menemukanmu, Yami._" Niou menusuk boneka itu dengan pisau, hingga benang merah yang melilitnya terlepas. Dengan segera dia menaruh boneka itu ke dalam bak mandi lagi, dan berucap,

"_Yang berikutnya 'jaga' adalah Yami._"

Segera setelah itu, Niou kabur dan bersembunyi. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

'Bagian ini nih, yang paling seru.' Niou membatin, dan menyeringai dalam hati.

Tapi mereka takkan tahu kalau semua ini akan menjadi lebih rumit dari yang mereka duga.

.

.

.

.

Dasar aneh, mereka semua malah bersembunyi di tempat yang sama pula, yaitu kamar Yukimura. Jangan ditanya mereka bersembunyi dimana saja, karena mereka masing-masing ada yang bersembunyi di lemari pakaian, dibalik gorden jendela yang menjuntai ke lantai, bahkan ada yang di bawah tempat tidur.

Katanya sih, biar mereka saling tahu dimana sobat mereka berada...

Perasaan mereka beraneka ragam. Gelisah juga, karena mereka berpikir bahwa ternyata ada makhluk lain yang datang dan berkeliaran diluar kamar ini. Dan entah kenapa, berkali-kali mereka dengar suara panci yang terbentur. Entah terbentur dinding, atau lantai. Tak ada yang tahu.

'Duh, bisa diomelin nih gue, gara-gara tuh panci bonyok dilempar sana-sini.' Yukimura miris dalam hati.

Samar-samar mereka juga mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tidak beraturan. Mungkin itu si boneka yang mencari mereka.

Dan diantara mereka, yang berani maju terlebih dahulu untuk menemukan si boneka adalah Sanada. Dia jadi terlihat lucu dengan air garam berada didalam mulutnya. Dia keluar dari bawah tempat tidur.

Semuanya takjub sendiri melihat keberanian Sanada yang sebenarnya sedikit dipaksakan.

'Aku nemenin _fukubuchou_ deh.' Niou menyusul keluar dari balik gorden jendela, setelah sebelumnya meminum air garam tadi. Hanya dimasukkan kedalam mulut, bukan di telan.

Sanada menoleh, dan seolah berucap, 'Gak perlu ditemenin, gue bisa sendiri.'

Niou membalasnya dengan, 'Oh iya? Gue gak yakin lu bisa sendiri.'

Yang lain hanya _sweatdrop_. 'Mereka itu sedang ngapain sih?'

Cahaya bulan yang terlihat dari jendela-jendela kamar Yukimura—dan seluruh rumahnya juga—membuat mereka masih bisa melihat satu sama lain meskipun lampu dimatikan. Oh iya, permainan ini juga mengharuskan seluruh lampu di matikan, terkecuali TV yang dinyalakan untuk mengetahui keberadaan dari 'sesuatu yang datang berkunjung' itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Sanada dan Niou pun berjalan keluar kamar. Mencari keberadaan si boneka yang belum tentu masih ada di kamar mandi.

"_Senpai_." Terdengar suara Akaya. Marui segera meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibir Akaya, nyuruh tuh anak supaya diam.

'Peraturannya 'kan gak boleh ngomong, Akaya.' Kira-kira itulah yang Marui lontarkan lewat tatapannya pada Akaya.

Tapi untungnya, kamar Yukimura itu sudah diberi garam. Jadi mungkin—hanya MUNGKIN—mereka aman untuk sementara.

Sementara itu, Sanada dan Niou udah sampai di kamar mandi. Tapi bonekanya gak ada.

'Oke, berarti dia ada ditempat lain.' Niou seolah berucap begitu saat tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Sanada.

Sanada hanya mengangguk, kemudian keluar dan berjalan menyusuri dapur. Dia nyaris memuntahkan air garamnya ketika terdengar suara langkah lain didepannya. Padahal Niou ada dibelakangnya. Ia dapat merasakan langkah yang berat itu berjalan ke arahnya.

Dan ternyata itu si Yanagi. Sanada memelototinya karena sudah bikin dia nyaris jantungan.

Sementara cowok yang selalu bertutup mata itu memilih untuk mengacuhkannya, dan menoleh ke Niou. Seolah mengerti, Niou menggelengkan kepalanya. Memberitahu bahwa boneka kucing itu tak ada di kamar mandi.

Cowok yang selalu bermata tertutup itu menunjuk arah belakangnya, lebih tepatnya ke ruang tamu. 'Mungkin dia disana?'

Sanada dan Niou pun mengangguk, kemudian berjalan ke ruang tamu. Diikuti dengan Yanagi.

"GWAAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Akaya menjerit keras.

"AKAYA!"

Segera ketiga orang itu segera berbelok dan menuju kamar Yukimura. Butuh beberapa saat bagi mereka untuk sampai. Ketika mereka hendak sampai, mereka mendapati ada yang berubah pada garis garam didepan kamar Yukimura. Garis garamnya sudah berantakan. Padahal tadi masih utuh dan rapi.

Tapi mereka tak mempedulikannya, karena masih ada hal lain yang lebih penting daripada itu.

Mereka terkejut, ketika melihat lemari yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan Akaya yang bersembunyi dibaliknya, habis kena bacok di tangannya dengan darah berceceran dibajunya. Ada Yukimura dan Marui disekitarnya, serta Yagyuu dan Jackal yang curi lihat dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Akaya! Kau tak apa-apa?" Yanagi sampai tak sengaja menelan air garamnya karena panik—sungguh, rasanya asin sekali, membuat lidahnya mati rasa sesaat—kemudian menghampiri Akaya yang ternyata pingsan. Sementara itu, Sanada dan Niou sudah tak jelas ekspresinya.

"Masalah garam itu, 100% pasti karena kerjaan tikus." Yanagi memprediksi sendiri.

"Ah, benar juga. Tadi aku mendengar suara berisik diluar kamar. Kemungkinan itu adalah tikus yang panik dengan kehadiran si boneka." jelas Yukimura. "Soalnya setahuku, tikus bisa merasakan hal semacam itu juga."

"Alasan kenapa hanya Akaya yang dilukai, 46% karena auranya yang paling terasa..." Yanagi menjeda kalimatnya. "... dan 54% karena boneka itu juga ingin main-main dengan kita."

Tak ada yang menjawab. Semuanya larut dalam keheningan. Hanya Niou dan Sanada yang memperhatikan sekeliling dengan seksama, siapa tahu boneka itu masih ada disini.

"Omong-omong, boneka tadi kemana?" tanya Yanagi. Mulai merasa tenggorokannya kering gara-gara air garam tadi.

"Ketika aku keluar, dia sudah tak ada." jawab Marui. Wajahnya sudah pucat sepucat-pucatnya.

"Mungkin dia keluar lagi." Yukimura menunjuk pintu kamar. "Karena seperti katamu tadi, dia juga ingin main-main."

Tiba-tiba mereka merasa bahwa sekarang sudah tidak menyenangkan lagi.

Dan tiba-tiba juga Niou keluar dari kamar.

"Niou! Kau mau kemana?" Yukimura meneriaki Niou, namun cowok itu tak menjawab dan tetap keluar. Yukimura mendengus.

"Marui, Yanagi." Yukimura menoleh, dan berucap dengan nada serius. "Kalian disini. Jangan panik. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kami akan menemukan boneka itu secepatnya dan menghentikan ritual ini. Lalu kita bawa Akaya ke rumah sakit."

Kedua orang itu mengangguk. Yukimura pun tersenyum, senang karena mereka paham.

"Ini ada garam. Kalian taburkan lagi nanti didepan kamar, karena maaf aku tak ada waktu untuk melakukannya." Yukimura menunjukkan tempat garam yang dia simpan di samping lemari pakaian.

"_Take_ _care_, _minna_." Yukimura lalu keluar setelah meminum air garam. Dia juga membawa tempat air garam itu ditangannya. Sanada tanpa berkata apa-apa (yaiyalah, dia masih menahan air garam dimulutnya) juga menyusul Yukimura.

Setelah kejadian itu, entah kenapa sekarang ruang tengah dan ruang tamu yang digabung jadi satu itu telah menjadi ruangan yang mengerikan. Banyak suara-suara tak jelas yang mereka dengar sepanjang mereka berjalan. Seperti suara bisikan, tetapi entah apa yang dibisikkan.

Setiap langkah yang mereka akibatkan, seperti sedang diperhatikan oleh banyak pasang mata. Bayangan-bayangan yang mereka lihat terlihat aneh, tapi sama sekali tak mengganggu mereka yang rata-rata memiliki mental kuat.

Mereka spontan berhenti ketika Niou menahan mereka.

Yukimura menatap Niou, 'Ada apa?'

Dan Niou menjawabnya dengan menunjuk hamparan bedak yang dia tebar tadi. 'Banyak sekali jejak kakinya.'

Benar saja. Banyak jejak kaki yang tercetak di sana. Dan tak terlalu jelas. Tapi rata-rata, jejak kaki yang ada hanyalah jejak kaki yang kecil—dan kemungkinan besar itu jejak kaki boneka.

Tapi kenapa ada jejak kaki yang besar? Padahal rasanya tak ada seorang pun yang melewatinya sebelum mereka. Besarnya seperti kaki mereka, tetapi 20% lebih besar.

Sanada tanpa sadar menyentuh tengkuknya, merinding. Dan daripada mereka semakin mempermasalahkannya, mereka pun kembali berjalan. Dan tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun hamparan bedak itu. Yah, buat dokumentasi nanti.

Masih banyak hal-hal aneh yang mereka alami sepanjang perjalanan. Bahkan TV pun menunjukkan _channel_ yang berubah-ubah setiap detik. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengotak-atiknya.

"Hahaha!"

Bzzt.

"Jangan—!"

Bzzt.

"Pemirsa, kita mulai—"

Bzzztt.

_Channel_ berubah-ubah, membuat mereka bertiga bergidik ngeri. Tapi mereka berusaha untuk tidak melihatnya dan meneruskan pencarian mereka. Dengan pencahayaan remang-remang berupa ponsel yang Niou bawa, mereka berusaha untuk secepat mungkin menemukan si boneka.

PRANG!

Lagi-lagi mereka mendengar suara panci yang terlempar. Dan panci itu mengenai punggung Sanada.

Yukimura dan Niou terkejut melihatnya. Padahal biasanya mereka takkan diserang jika membawa air garam. Kemudian mereka menatap Sanada seolah berucap, 'Sanada, kau tak apa-apa?'

Sanada sedikit mengernyit merasakan sakit dipunggungnya. 'Tak apa-apa, mungkin hanya memar sedikit.'

Dan Sanada mengakhiri percakapan lewat tatapan mata itu dengan berjalan mendahului mereka berdua. Menuju ruang tengah.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan boneka itu ada diatas kasur gulung milik Sanada. Dan terlihat sedang tertidur pulas dengan senyuman malaikat diwajahnya (?) dan memakai tas Marui sebagai bantalnya.

'Brengsek! Kenapa pula kasur gue yang jadi korbannya?!' Sanada geram didalam hati. Dia bersumpah dia akan segera mencucinya hingga tujuh kali (gak pakai tanah?).

Namun sebelum mereka sempat mendekat, si boneka terlanjur terbangun. Dan matanya merah.

Ketiga orang itu terkesiap, dan sempat tak bergerak. Antara karena terkejut dan gugup. Padahal jika mereka menghampiri boneka itu dan menyemprotkan air garam itu padanya, maka semuanya selesailah sudah.

Kemudian terdengar isak tangis dari si boneka. Tentu saja ketiga orang itu semakin terkejut. Apalagi ketika boneka itu mendekati Yukimura. Awalnya cowok cantik itu ingin mundur dan menjauh, tapi tubuhnya tak merespon apapun.

Entah ini Yukimura salah dengar atau dia memang mendengar boneka itu berbicara.

"Aku ingin pulang..."

Tatapan Yukimura melunak. Suaranya seperti anak kecil. Dan boneka itu diam saja berdiri didepannya. Mendadak Yukimura menjadi merasa kasihan. Niou yang hendak mengambil boneka itu pun, sampai dihentikan oleh Yukimura.

Sanada terlihat sedikit terkejut, melihat Yukimura yang malah memperhatikan boneka itu.

"M-maaf..." Boneka itu berbicara lagi. "Aku... aku hanya tersesat. Aku hanya ingin segera 'pulang'..."

Yukimura ingin menjawabnya, jadi dia memberanikan diri untuk menelan air garamnya yang tidak terlalu banyak agar dia bisa berbicara. Lagi-lagi kedua orang dibelakangnya dibuat terkejut karena mereka mendengar suara Yukimura menelan air. Tapi Yukimura melirik sekilas ke belakang dan tersenyum, memastikan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja tanpa air garam.

"Jadi... kau hanya tersesat?" Yukimura bertanya, dan mendudukkan dirinya hingga dia semakin dekat dengan si boneka.

Boneka itu mengangguk.

"Lalu, kenapa kau melukai salah satu dari kami—maksudku, bukannya dia tak melakukan apapun padamu?"

"Aku tak sengaja melakukannya karena dia spontan ingin menyiramku dengan air garam ketika aku menemukannya."

Kali ini Yukimura yang mengangguk-angguk. Respon yang sudah diduga oleh seorang Akaya ketika ia melihat hantu.

"Tapi kenapa kau tak ingin disiram? Apakah kau mulai betah dengan 'tempat tinggal'mu?" Dapat Yukimura rasakan Sanada dan Niou bergidik lagi. Tak bisa membayangkan apabila hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Karena jika begitu, berarti mereka akan semakin sulit menyingkirkan roh yang ada di boneka itu...

"Bukannya begitu." Boneka itu menunduk. "Sebelumnya, apa kau kenal dengan keluarga Shinagawa?"

"Ah, aku kenal." Yukimura menjawab. "Kau anak mereka yang meninggal seminggu yang lalu, bukan?"

Boneka itu mengangguk lagi. Seraya menutup mata merahnya, dia berbisik pelan. "Sebelum kau menyiramku dengan air garam, berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau harus bilang pada keluargaku, tolong relakan kepergianku... agar aku bisa pergi dengan tenang."

.

.

.

.

Yukimura menyiramkan air garam pada boneka yang ada ditangan Sanada, kemudian disusul dengan Sanada yang menyemburkan air garam yang ada didalam mulutnya pada si boneka.

BRUSH!

Sedetik setelah penyemburan itu, boneka itu melemas ditangan Sanada. Ada perasaan tertentu yang membekas dihati masing-masing; entahlah, mungkin sedih? Mungkin lega?

"... _kami menang._"

Permainan maut Hitori Kakurenbo pun berakhir. Dengan memakan satu korban luka.

.

.

.

.

**-END-**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

Akhirnya selesai! (sujud-syukur) Saya yakin, chapter ini pasti yang paling nista karena SAMA SEKALI GAK TERASA HORROR-NYAAAA! (pundung) Rencananya mau bikin omake-nya, tapi saya gak janji -.-

Saya gak mau banyak bacot karena mendadak banyak teman saya jadi musuh (apasih) jadi saya cuma mau ngucapin makasih bagi siapapun yang sudah bersedia membaca. Sungguh, makasih banyak :) Saya lega masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang.

Yukimura : "Suaramu terdengar putus asa sekali, Yoshi-_kun_. _Nan_ _desu_ _ka_? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Yanagi : "Dia itu cewek, Seiichi. Bukan cowok."

Niou : "Halah, palingan cuma gara-gara kehabisan duit sebelum waktunya aja."

_Well_, _mind_ _to_ _review_?


End file.
